Live Your Life
by ImpossibleShir
Summary: When three small-town girls move to the big city and meet some internet sensations, things are going to happen. Some very, very, interesting things... (Sorry for the very very bad summary.) (Rated T for language and because I don't know what's going to happen and I'm paranoid.) (Based on real people.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wow, this is really heavy!" said Claire, picking up a box from the trunk. "Anyway, as I was saying, it is just unbelievable, I mean, we're making our dream come true! Aren't you excited?"  
"Of course I am," replied Liz as the girls started to go up the stairs. "But you already said you're excited eighteen times since we left home."  
The girls laughed and walked up the stairs until they found Charlie in front of their flat's black door.  
"Ohmygod this is so exciting!" Charlie squealed.  
"I know!" Liz and Claire said at the same time and the three laughed.  
"Wait, why didn't you go in already? You waited for us?" asked Claire.  
"Awww that's sweet of you!" added Liz.  
"Umm, nope. Actually, I can't remember where the key is." Said Charlie. The three spent about five minutes looking for the key in their bags, wallets, purses, until they found it in Charlie's jeans pocket.  
"Okay okay, you ready girls?" Charlie said excitedly as she put the key in the lock. "Our first-ever independent flat, and it's in LONDON! Well, here we go…"  
The other two murmured enthusiastically, and Charlie opened the door.  
"Oh my…" they said simultaneously.

"… And pushed it down the stairs," Charlie chortled, jumping around the brand new living room.  
"I crashed my car into the bridge!" Liz responded.  
"I don't care! I l love it! I don't care! I love it!" the pair sang loudly to the music from their amplifier.  
"Girls, I love you, but do shut up." Asked Claire from the next room.  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
Claire rolled her eyes and proceeded putting the books on the shelf.  
It has been four hours since they arrived, and they got to re-arrange the furniture in the whole flat, fill the kitchen with sweets they bought on the way, log in the telly, the microwave, the fridge, each of their laptops and of course the amplifier, hang some shelves in the living room and put on them pictured of their friends back home- but mosly, they walked in and out the rooms a hundred times. Each of them got a room- technically, Liz's room used to be a library\ office, but she said she wouldn't care sleeping with books. They also had a small living room and kitchen, a bathroom + toilets and a storeroom\ laundry room.  
At some point the three agreed they would have more fun with music on, so Charlie suggested her playlist, which included mostly common pop songs.  
Liz and Charlie skipped to the next song and kept decorating but mostly jumping and dancing. At that point Claire joined her cheerful friends in the next room.  
"I got the eye of the tiger, the fire," she jumped and howeled.  
"Dancing throught the fire," Charlie replied.  
"'Cause I am the champion," Liz continued.  
"And you'tr gonna hear me ROAR!" they all screamed and fell laughing on the couch.  
"I can't believe we're twenty-one and this is what we do." Said Charlie, and the others said nothing, agreeing quietly and smiling.  
"Okay then.. umm…" thought Claire aloud. "Why won't we get dressed and go out to the neighborhood to celebrate our first night in London?"  
"Yes!" said Charlie and Liz, and the three hurried to their unpacked suitcases.

"…And Dan is drinking his 60 shades of grape juice again!" said Phil to the handy cam he was holding. "What is it with you and that juice anyway?"  
"We have a deep romantic and sexual relationship, can't you tell?" answered Dan to the cam, and then got his face closer to the lens. "But I might cheat on it with a cup of coffee every morning. Just between us." He whispered.  
Phil shut the camera down and went back to finish his meal. "Oh, you know," he said to his friend between bites. "We haven't found a challenge for the show on Sunday."  
"Hmm." Dan took a sip from his juice while thinking of an idea. "Oh! Maybe… we can do something with straws?"  
"Straws are good." Agreed Phil. "We can try something at home. Maybe we can-"  
Phil stopped talking and looked at the girls that were sitting few tables away from them. They were three, and they were pretty quiet until now, when they started whispering and giggling.  
"What is the deal with them?" Phil asked Dan and looked around the room for their waiter.  
"Guess they're subscribers or something. I don't know." Replied Dan. "You should really be used to this by now."  
"Yeah but… I don't know, it's still quite weired." He paid and the boys got up. Phil turned the camera on again and started shooting Dan as they walked towards the exit.  
"So, Dan," Phil opened. "What are your thoughts about life?"  
"Life," said Dan to the camera. "Are like, a glass, full of… I dunno. You're not gonna use that are you? Damn, I'm tired."  
"Dan, you've done literally nothing today." Said Phil behind the cam.  
"So? I feel like going to sleep now."  
"Are you kidding me? You're going to be up with your laptop until three am!"  
"No!" protested Dan. "I'm… well… yes. You're probably right."

"So, I think it was a really good first day, wasn't it?" asked Charlie cheerfully. The three were sitting on Claire's bed, after putting bed sheets on all three beds.  
"It was! It definitely was. And I can't believe we saw danisnotonfire and Amazingphil in the restaurant!" enthused Liz.  
"I know! I hope they didn't notice us though. It could have been so embarrassing." Added Claire.  
"I think we totally could say hi. They wouldn't care!" said Charlie, the more confident of the three.  
"Whatever. But just think- if we saw them on our first day, who we might see next?" Claire laughed, a playful look in her eyes.  
"Oh, come on now," Liz laughed too. "we're here to have fun, not to stalk people, remember?"  
The other two nodded and giggled. "Well, I'm off to bed." She added.  
"Yeah, I think me too." Charlie agreed.  
They each got into their beds when Claire sent a message in their Whatsapp group.

-You're going to be on tumblr for the next two hours, aren't you?-  
-Yup- said Charlie.  
-Obviously (; - Liz wrote.  
-Good tumblring then P: - wished them Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(danisnotonfire voice)  
(it's not the name of the chapter, it's how you should read the title)

Claire woke up the next day in the late-morning. Unlike her friends, she _always _liked to sleep in.  
She went to the kitchen and found a note from Charlie and Liz on the counter.

_"We went to find some kind of market around here. _  
_Because we have __**NOTHING**__ to eat. _  
_Will be back soon._  
_C & L"_

Ok, that's good, Claire thought to herself. She was never a morning person, and all she could think of at the moment was breakfast. "Food, food, food, food, food…" she muttered to herself as she walked to the fridge- which was empty.  
"Oh, great." Said Claire sadly. "Guess I'll have to live on…" she looked around for something edible. "M&Ms for now."

Liz and Charlie woke up early in the morning, and decided to go out and find a market place- what was quite easy to do, as their flat was in the south-center of London. After a walk of few minutes they found a big local market place and went inside.  
The girls split the work- Liz brought vegetables and Charlie the cheeses and sweets, and both of them brought whatever cool stuff they found on the way.  
"So, what's left?" asked Liz.  
"Umm…" Charlie looked at their list. "Find… some bread."  
"'Kay."  
Liz went on to find the bread. She looked at the spreads section, the cereal section, and of course the bakery, but she couldn't find the good old bread she knew back home.  
She went back to Charlie near the refrigerators. "Couldn't find bread." She sighed. "Brought some Oreo's though."  
"Really?" asked Charlie, unbelievingly. "Are you sure you looked?"  
"Yeah! Of course I did!" Liz protested.  
"OK, well… let's ask someone." Suggested Charlie.  
Liz turned to find someone nearby. She walked towards a tall dark-haired guy who looked over frozen pizzas, standing with his back to her.  
"Umm hi, excuse me… where is the bread?"  
He turned to her. "Oh well, it's right there, near the sodas," he pointed. "… Are you OK?"  
Liz froze. "Yeah, umm… it's just… you're-you're Phil, aren't you? I mean, of course you are! But… you're Phil! Amazingphil!"  
"Yes, yes I am." He smiled shyly.  
Charlie noticed Phil and joined the conversation. "Oh my god, you're Phil!"  
"Well, thanks Phil, bye!" Liz said and quickly and dragged Charlie with her, leaving Phil with the pizzas.  
"Why didn't you just tell him we watch him, or that he's awesome or something?" wondered Charlie.  
"I don't know, I panicked OK? It was embarrassing! Let's just get the freakin' bread and get out of here."  
The girls took the bread and stood in the line. It took some time, but finally they paid, took their bags and left the store.

After leaving the market place, Phil realized he can't carry all of the bags by himself and called Dan to help him. Now they were walking down a secret alley they found just when they first moved to London.  
"So, what were you doing before coming to help, actually?" Phil asked Dan.  
"Well, you know… Things… Usual things… Human things… Yeah." Said Dan, avoiding the obvious answer- he did nothing.  
"Oh by the way, Peej is coming over tonight." Dan added. "He said he'll bring pizza."  
"I just bought pizza." Replied Phil.  
"But he's bringing DOMINO'S pizza!"  
"Huh. Ok." Phil agreed immediately.  
The two kept chatting as they walked to their house- about the video Dan is planning on doing later, about life, about their video games' high scores, and about food. Mostly food.  
They were close to the building's entrance when Phil noticed two girls crossing the main street towards them.  
"Hey, Dan," Phil caught his attention. "I saw these girls at the market just now." He paused for a second. "I'm scared."  
The girls stood a few meters away when they noticed. The shorter one talked first. "OMG! Phil!" she turned to her friend. "It's faith, I'm telling you." She turned back to the boys. "And Dan too! Yay!" she smiled from ear to ear.  
"We haven't followed you, I promise." The taller girl apologized.  
"That's fine, really." The boys replied, smiling a bit impatiently.  
"No, really, we haven't followed you," She repeated. "We just li-" she looked at the bags, then back at the boys. "Wait. Is this where you live?"  
"Um… Yes?" Dan said, craving for his laptop.  
The shorter girl talked again. "That's so great! We just moved here."  
The boys lightened up. "Oh, so you're the new people here. We heard something about that."  
"Yep… We've got another friend, but she's probably still sleeping." The short one said, what put a sad look on Dan's face, probably because he wished he was sleeping now too.  
There was a bit of an awkward silence until Phil talked. "Ok, well, this is getting heavy," He said looking at his bags. "So… I guess we'll see you later then."  
The boys went up the stairs, creeped from the thought of the new fangirls living below them. Wonder what is worse, thought Dan, the guy having sex in the morning or three squeaking girls.  
They could hear the girls going up the stairs a few seconds after them, opening the door and shouting "Ok Claire, you're not gonna believe it!..."

Dan and Phil were sitting in their living room talking to PJ, each of the three secretly glancing at the pizza box once in a while. Dan already told PJ about his new video (which- how surprising- involved pranking Phil and be half naked), and PJ told them about _his _new video, which involved him telling a weird story. At this point, the three were staring at the pizza.  
"Oh, you know," opened Phil. "We have new neighbors downstairs. Three girls."  
"Oh, that's nice. How are they?" asked PJ.  
"They know us." Replied Dan a bit depressed his face blank. "Oh… Well, it'll be fine." PJ encouraged his friend.  
"I know!" said Phil. "Why won't we go say hi? Properly this time. We should be nice. And we can bring them some pizza because they probably have no food." He finished. "Dan?"  
"I'm hungry." Answered Dan. Phil ignored him. "Peej?"  
"Yeah, sure, why not… I guess."  
"Dan?" Phil tried again.  
"Fine. I'm hungry, but fine." He consented. "and… I have an idea." He added. "PJ, you got your camera?"  
"Umm, yeah."  
"Good. So let's go say hi to our new neighbors!" Dan finished, a saucy smile on his face.

"Is Doctor Who on yet?" asked Claire from her room.  
"I dunno. I'm watching X-Factor!" replied Charlie from the living room.  
Claire got out of her room and stood in the doorway of Liz's. "What are you doing? Writing something new?" Claire asked her.  
"Uh-huh." Was Liz's answer.  
"Well I'm going to take a shower and after that we'll arrange a dinner, alright?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Claire snored and turned to the bathroom when the doorbell rang.  
"Hey, people! I'll get it!" Claire turned to the door.  
"People? People!" She heard her friends running towards her. Claire opened the door when her two friends standing behind her.  
"Hello!"  
There were about two seconds when the girls saw three familiar faces, holding cameras, and then there was a very bright flash and they saw nothing.  
"Ouwww!" the girls screamed.  
"Oopps, sorry," came a reply. "Didn't think it'll be so bright.  
"It was his idea!" another voice said.  
The girls were rubbing their eyes, but Claire was the first one to talk, her eyes still shut.  
"Phil? Dan?" she hurried to open her eyes now. "PJ! Oh god!" then she realized what was happening. "Wait, did you just take a photo of us and you're filming us now?" she said embarrassingly.  
"We just wanted to say a proper hello. Hello!" smirked Dan, still filming them. Liz froze, but Charlie talked.  
"Oh no no no! I mean, we love you, but please don't do that!"  
"Well, now you have your first proper London picture!" said PJ, the one who took the photo.  
"And your first proper London video!" Said Dan excitedly. "It won't go anywhere, don't worry." He assured the girls.  
"We brought you pizza, if you want?" said Phil, ignoring his obviously annoying friends. The pizza cheered the girls up immediately. "Ok yay! Come in!"

The six were sitting in the girls' living room now- which looked exactly like Dan and Phil's- ate pizza and tried to talk without being awkward (the boys) or without fangirling (the girls).  
It was the first time the boys could look at the girls properly- one of them was medium-height and the other two were short- and taller and shortest were the ones from the market.  
"We haven't done much yet," said the taller one. "But tomorrow we'll go site-seeing."  
She had a dark-blonde hair, short and curly. Her eyes were bluish- gray, a bit similar to Phil's, and she wore feminine-yet-cool glasses. And her name was Liz.  
"yeah, it'll be great," said the shortest one. "and it is so cool we live right below you!"  
"It is, isn't it." Said Dan sarcastically, but no one noticed his tone.  
This girl had light-brown hair, a bit darker than the other one's, but it was long and wavy. She had hazel eyes and she smiled and giggled a lot.  
"Are you ok, umm…?" PJ asked the third girl.  
"Claire." Suggested Charlie.  
"Oh yeah, thanks, my eyes just still hurt a bit." Claire answered to PJ and blinked a few times. "And I'm just… thinking my thoughts, you know." She stared at Dan for a brief moment, but no one noticed. Then she smiled.  
The third girl, Claire, was very short too. She had chocolate-coloured medium-length hair, dark brown eyes, and ever since the boys arrived she looked something between excited and nervous.  
"Well, we better be off then," said Dan, took his two friends, their mouths half-full of pizza, and shove them out the door. "Have fun tomorrow and see ya!" he shouted. "Sometime." He added to himself.  
"Ok erm bye!" the girls called behind them. "Thanks for the pizza!"

**End Of Chapter 2**

(Dan's voice, yeah?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 *BOOM*

- Where the girls have their first ultimate London experience -

It's been a week since the pizza night at the girls' flat. During this week, Phil ran into all three of the girls in the stairway, and they had small chats. That's how he knew where they come from in Lancashire (obviously he recognized they'r from Lancashire), how old they were, and that they're taking courses in the University of London this year.  
Dan, though, was trying to avoid them as much as he could, keeping the chats to "hi" and "bye".  
This Saturday, Phil was on his way out when he found Charlie struggling with the mail boxes. "Need help?" he asked her.  
"Actually, yes," she muttered. "I can't open it."  
Phil punched the box and it opened immediately. "There you go." He smiled at her.  
"Thanks!" Charlie smiled back. Phil started walking out when Charlie called after him. "Oh wait! Phil?"  
"Hmm?" he turned to her.  
"I was wondering, what is a good place to hang out at on Saturday night? We were looking for something."  
"Well, there are plenty of places! The city center is full of great places. I guess you already went to a pub, and fish & chips and all that, but the-"  
"Pub?" Charlie stopped him. "what's so special about your beer? And your fish & chips too. I mean, there are pubs and fish in Longridge, you know."  
"No, no, no," said Phil. "You haven't gone to a London pub? Even I admit the beer here is better than the northern beer."  
"Are you serious?" Charlie laughed.  
"Definitely! And fish too? That's it," Phil decided. "We're taking you on your first beer and chips. Tonight."  
"Oh ok!" said Charlie happily. "You and Dan?"  
"Yeah, sure. We both have tonight free. I'll tell Dan to ask some friends to come too." Phil smiled at her and looked at his watch. "Oh, sorry, I have to go now. See you tonight!" he shouted as he ran on his way.

At six pm, as they decided later on that day, the girls went down the stairs to meet Phil and Dan.  
"Hey!" said Phil when he saw them.  
"Oh, hey." Said Dan without taking his eyes off his iPhone screen.  
"Hello hello!" the girls giggled.  
"So, shall we go?" Phil suggested.  
"Indeed." Said Liz and they went on their way to the tube station. "So where are you taking us?"  
"Best pub in the area, you'll see."  
"Ok now, why are we going to a pub? What will we do at a pub?" commented Dan.  
"What is it, grumpy face?" Claire teased him. "You have something better to do?"  
"Obviously. I was editing until Phil practically grabbed me and put me out the door."  
"By the way, Dan, who else is coming?" asked him Phil. Dan just stared at him, confused. "You were supposed to invite people to come too…?"  
"Was I?"  
The girls looked at Dan sadly, as if they were disappointed of their YouTube star, but Phil just sighed. "Guess it's just us then."  
"What about, umm, PJ?" asked Liz.  
"I think he's shooting downtown today, isn't he?" said Dan.  
"Yeah…" replied Phil. "I'll ask if he can come later."  
The five went on the tube for some stations, and then walked until they arrived at the pub, 'The Rose & Crown'. They sat at a nice table at the back, near a window viewing a quiet park.  
"PJ says he'll some in 30 minutes." Said Phil after reading PJ's text message. They caught the waitress' attention and ordered "the best beer you have!" and chips.  
At some point, waiting for their order, Claire noticed Dan wasn't there and figured he went to the restroom. "I'll be right back," she mentioned to the empty space.  
Claire went into the ladies room, washed her hands and fixed her hair. Then she walked out and stood outside the gents' door. After a couple of minutes Dan walked out.  
"Ok now, Dan," Claire said and Dan jumped as she creept from behind him.  
"God, what is wrong with you?" he breathed.  
"I want you to tell me, now, what the hell is your problem?"  
"What do you mean?" Dan asked.  
"Come on, you don't need me to spell it out for you." When he just raised his eyebrows, Claire added. "I MEAN, why do you hate us so much?"  
"I don't hate you!" Dan protested. Claire squinted her eyes at him, and he explained. "OK, ok… I don't hate you. It's just that, I love my fans more than anything, but it's strange to have them living next door. I can't stop be the stupid Dan Howell every time I'm walking down the stairs and become Danisnotonfire, you know."  
"Alright, fine, I get it." Claire calmed him. "But you know, you don't have to ignore us. Of course we love your channel and think you're quite hilarious, but you might just find we can be your friends, not just fans."  
Dan smiled a small sheepish smile. "Hmm… Alright."  
"And you know…" Claire continued. "It's pretty sad for a fangirl when her dream meeting with an idol of hers ends up with the guy being ridiculously rude and ignorant." She finished with a teasing smile.  
"Ok, ok. I don't hate you, promise. And I'll be nice." Dan replied. "Good. Now, let's go drink the best beer in London."

Meanwhile, Liz, Charlie and Phil were chitchatting at the table. Phil told the girls funny stories about his awkwardness in his teenage years, and the girls told him about their experiences in Liverpool Uni and their adaptation to London.  
Liz could feel the Charlie and Phil, and so does she herself, can become really great friends in the future. Phil was this sweet-charming-little-boy kind of guy, but he was also terribly funny. Charlie always got along with those little-boy types, and Liz just liked Phil himself. She really hoped they'd get along well.  
After about fifteen minutes PJ showed up at their table.  
"Hey there guys," he said and sat in front of Liz. "So, what did I miss?"  
"Nothing actually." Answered Charlie.  
"How the filming went?" asked Phil.  
"Oh, it was great! I can't wait to show it to everyone, really," replied enthused PJ. "So, umm, why are we in a pub, exactly?"  
"Phil said we haven't experienced London until we went to a London pub." Liz said simply, doubting Phil.  
Right at this moment, all five of the beers and the chips arrived, and PJ ordered one for himself too.  
Claire and Dan came back from where-ever they were and sat in front of Phil and Charlie. Dan seemed nervous to Liz, as if he was supposed to do something he knew he couldn't. A few minutes into the donned and these four started talking about some horrific music videos neither PJ nor Liz watched, so PJ turned to Liz.  
"So, how's it going, Liz?" PJ asked. "Liz. Liz! Liz? Lizzzz." PJ rolled the name on his tongue and Liz laughed.  
"It's all fine, thanks," she replied. "and you can call me Lizard if you rather. My parents thought they were inventing some new kind of Pokemon when I was born."  
"GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" ask astonished PJ.  
"No. It's Elizabeth."  
"Oh." PJ looked disappointed and Liz laughed.  
"So erm… Do you like superheroes films, Lizards?"  
"Are you kidding? I love superheroes films! My favourite genre, literally. Ask Claire." Liz got excited.  
"So what do you think of the new Spiderman film?"  
"I didn't get to watch it! I was so into the moving, I hadn't had any time." Liz looked genuinely sad.  
"Oh, that's a shame." PJ said, and then added. "Oh, but you know what? I might have pre-ordered the DVD and I might have already got it, because, well… I have a privilege, 'cause I'm awesome."  
"No way! That's so cool!" Liz was really excited now.  
"Wanna come watch?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Ok so, just give me your number," He handed her his iPhone. "And I'll text you, alright?"  
"Absolutely." Liz smiled and did as he said. She looked at him shyly and kept smiling a small smile.  
"Are you ok?" PJ asked. "You look… intimidated."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine…" Liz replied quickly. "It's just… I'm still not used to see you in person. I mean, you're KickthePJ! And we're having London beer together!"  
PJ laughed, and the two got quiet, trying to hear the others' conversation.  
"That's how your first kiss went? That's so funny!" Charlie laughed, and Phil looked a bit embarrassed.  
"Only you had the perfect first kiss, Char," said Claire. "She just lives in a romantic comedy\ Disney fairytale. That's literally her life." She explained to the others.  
Charlie ignored her and looked back at Phil. "So, do you have a girlfriend now, or…?"  
"Umm…" Phil said quietly and looked aside, thinking of a good answer. The girls looked at Dan and PJ, waiting for an answer, but apparently they got very interested in the shapes of their tall beer glasses. They smiled slightly, as if trying really hard not to say anything.  
"Hmm, O-kay…" Charlie said to the quiet table, and looked at her friends. As if giver a queue, the three started giggling in perfect harmony.  
"What the…?" Dan wondered aloud. "Ugh, never mind."

End Of Chapter 3 *BOOM*

_Ok so I hope you enjoied the chapter and you're enjoing the fic so far. I know it's quite boring, but there are loads of chapter coming up and they'll be better, I'm sure! well, I'm not. But I hope they'll be.  
Anyway, I wonder who can identify the DW reference. Whoever did, gets a... Very big virtual hug and kiss on the forhead.  
Thanks for the lovely comments, and have a good day, my sweeties._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." PJ could hear Liz mumbling on the couch beside him, her hands covering her mouth.  
"You know, he's just jumping off buildings and running after the bad guy." He whispered. "That's what he basically do every day."  
Liz just looked at him with a "deeply-in-my-soul-I-know-that-but-you're-interrup ting-my-film" look and turned back to the huge telly screen.  
A few minutes after they watched the amazing Spiderman fighting the silver-sort-of guy on top of a tall new-York skyscraper. Liz was very much into the film, but PJ- watching it for the second time- got a bit bored. "Maybe he'll just die somehow or something. That can be an interesting twist for a change."  
"What is your problem?" Liz looked at him. After their superheroes chat ten days ago Liz thought she knew PJ, but apparently he wasn't much of a Spiderman fan. "He can't die. He's Andrew Garfield. He CAN'T die."  
"Well I liked Toby McGuire better. I mean, what happened to the whole upside-down-kiss thing? Even I thought it was romantic, and I'm a guy."  
"Man I always thought this kiss was so cool!" Said Liz dreamily and tried to watch the film again. After a few seconds PJ got bored again and suddenly asked "Wanna try it?"  
"Try what?" asked Liz, focused on the film.  
PJ got a bit embarrassed. "The kiss thing, you know. Everybody need to try it in some point in their lives."  
Liz was astounded. "Are you serious? Are you… what? I mean, what?"  
"Yeah, look." PJ took a chair from the dining table and put it behind the couch, right behind where Liz was sitting. He got on the chair and looked down on her. "Ok, ready?"  
"Umm what? What are you doing? PJ? What?" Liz muttered quickly. PJ put his hands on the couch's back so he won't fall, and slowly bended down in front of Liz's face. Liz got quieter and quieter until PJ's face were right in front of her, upside-down. They looked into each other's eyes, knowing what is supposed to happen next, the room silent except for Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy's whispers. Liz could hear PJ breathing as he got closer and closer, her eyes wide opened, when suddenly she cracked-up laughing. PJ almost fell off the chair, but managed to save himself whilst Liz kept laughing loudly on the couch.  
"What?" he asked, slightly chuckling, and sat back on the couch next to her.  
"That was so stupid. Think of how we looked. It was just hilarious." Liz answered, trying to calm down.  
"Well, think _that_ was in the film. With Gwen cracking up laughing. It could've been much more interesting! I would definitely write that in instead of them."  
"Oh," Liz sighed. "And that is why you're a filmmaker and I'm not. I'm more of a regular-kissing person, you know." She laughed again.  
"You can be a filmmaker even if you're that kind of person," PJ explain. "Obviously, there ain't a good spiderman film without a good kiss."  
"Well yeah…" Liz started to reply when she realized PJ getting closer to her. There was one second where Liz could see every single layer of green in PJ's eyes, until their lips touched.

Dan was making his favourite Delia Smith pancakes with lemon in the kitchen. It was a Saturday late-morning, that Dan woke up quite early on for a change. So he decided to make a nice Delia Smith brunch for him and Phil, who was playing Doom in the living room.  
Dan was just about to put his first pancake on the pan when he noticed a big black spider on the wall behind the stove. "Umm, Phil?" he called.  
"Huh?" Phil replied while playing, not paying much attention to Dan.  
"Can you come a minute?" Dan called again, his glance locked on the giant spider threatening his pancakes.  
"What is it? Is there a tree in the middle of the kitchen?" Phil teased Dan. "Just come already!" Dan shouted.  
Phil went into the kitchen. "Yes?"  
"Well look there's this huge thing over there and I have no freaking idea what to do."  
"Just take your shoe and-" Phil suggested.  
"Oh come on now we're not going to kill him!" protested Dan. "Can't you just take him away somehow? It's irritating my pancakes."  
Phil sighed and looked around for a cup and a piece of paper. "Jesus Dan, you're such a child sometimes. And that's my job." He laughed.  
"Yeah ok whatever." Dan replied quickly while taking his bowl away from the counter and stirred. He watched Phil taking the creature with the cup and paper and putting it on the other side of the window. "Alright?" Phil asked Dan, still laughing at him on the inside.  
"Yes." Said Dan. "You can go back now to your killing game over there while I'm making you pancakes."  
"Thank you."

Charlie was hopping down Oxford street with some Zara bags in her hands. "Are you coming?" She called to Claire, who lumbered behind her. "Oh look! It's TopShop! Let's go there!"  
"You're acting like you've never been to TopShop, Char." Replied Claire, her phone in one hand and a bag of t-shirts and CDs in the other one. Charlie just rolled her eyes and dragged Claire into the shop. After twenty mintues the got out- Charlie bought a dark-coloured skinny jeans and Claire a navy cardigan.  
"So, where to now?" asked Charlie, filled with adrenaline from her London shopping.  
"Oh oh, what about there?" Claire pointed at a store right on the other side of the road.  
"Claire, that's a computers store."  
"I know!" smiled Claire. "I need new earphones. Let's go."  
The two crossed the street and got into the shop. Claire looked briefly at the earphones but went right away to look at the Canon and Nikon cameras she knew she could never afford. Charlie looked around for a few minutes and then looked at the new iPhone line by Apple. She turned her head for a second to look at the guy standing beside her and looked back down at the iPhones. It took her a few seconds to realize who was standing next to her and she turned her head right back at him. "Jack?" she called, surprised and excited at the same time.  
"Oh, hey." Jack said and turned back to the phones.  
"Ok, this is too surreal." Charlie mumbled to herself. "I love your videos! They're really funny and awesome and stuff."  
"Thanks." Said Jack genuinely thankful, looking at the sweet girl talking to him.  
"Charlie! Are you coming? I found something for you!" Claire called from the laptops section.  
"Well, I got to go," apologized Charlie to Jack. "I hope we meet again! We live in Dan and Phil's building, so… see ya!" She finished and ran to Claire, leaving Jack wodering about the confident girl whose name was apparently Charlie.  
"Look, I found you a new case for your laptop," Claire pointed at a sweet deep purple case. "What was that all about?" she asked Charlie.  
"Oh umm it was Jack. Jacksgap, you know." Said Charlie, smiling to herself.  
Claire's eyes widened. "WHAT?" she called. "What?" they both turned to look for him, but he wasn't in sight. They bought the case for Charlie and brand new pair of earphones for Claire. "I can't believe it. How are these things always happen to you…" Claire muttered as they walked out of the store, and Charlie laughed.

-You're not gonna believe it – Liz texted her friends this afternoon.  
Claire saw the message first, being connected to her cell 24/7. "Look, text from Liz." She notified Charlie as they walked the crowded Oxford street.  
-What is it? – Wrote Claire, she and Charlie staring at the screen, waiting for a reply. After a few seconds the message appeared.  
-So I was at PJ's, watching The Amazing Spiderman 2, when suddenly…-  
Claire and Charlie could see Liz is still writing, but stated squealing immediately.  
"No way! Oh god! This is so exciting! She's so lucky! Oh god!"  
-You're fucking kidding us. We're so happy for you!- Claire replied.  
-You don't even know what had happened.-  
-Uh, I bet you we do!- Claire wrote, listening to Charlie saying out loud every single possible way of PJ and Liz having… whatever they had.  
Liz sent a face-palimg emoticon and wrote –See you at home girls-  
Claire slipped her phone into her denim's pocket. The people crowded near the Forever21 store all stared at the two squealing and screaming girls, repeating phrases such as "They'd be so cute together!" as they walked into the store.

End of chapter four

_Yeah OK I know I said it'll get better. I didn't say it'll happen immediatly. But ut WILL get better thought, promise.  
Oh, wait. Do you like it when I reference things like DW and Marvel and all that? is it OK? I don't know! so plz tell me!  
Love you load!_ _See you guys (imagine me saluting like Dan lol)_

*BOOM*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So… are we doing anything or what?" asked Charlie.  
"Yeah, obviously. We'll just wait of Phil and Chris to come back." Replied Dan while watching things he filmed on his Canon.  
They were sitting on the floor in Phil and Dan's flat on this late-October cold night. The girls, PJ and Dan were chitchatting and telling funny stories, waiting for the other two.  
"Hello! We brought you foooooood!" called Phil as he entered the flat. "Hiiii!" Called Chris after him, helping to put the bags in the kitchen. Chris went to see the others, living Phil with the crisps and sweets.  
"Hey PJ!" he called happily, walked straight to him and hugged him from the back.  
"Hey, Chris." Said PJ awkwardly. Then Chris noticed the girls, which he has never seen before, and whispered to them. "He's my boyfriend."  
Charlie and Claire laughed, and Liz gave PJ a teasing and just a bit scared look. Their kiss was almost a month ago, and they barely seen each other ever since. Their friends didn't even know anything. "He's- he's not- he's not my boyfriend." PJ explained to the girls, getting Chris off of him.  
"OK then, fellow… people," called Dan after helping Phil bring the food to the living room. "Because you are here for almost two months," said Dan and looked at the girls. "And we realized we don't know you well enough, we thought we'd play a game to get to know you better!"  
"Yay! Let's do it! Truth or dare!" rejoiced Charlie.  
"Exactly." Confirmed Dan as he was arranging his camera. "You know, truth or dare, I never, the nervous game, spin the bottle…"  
"Wait. So ignoring the fact we're about to play the worst games in history, you're going to film it too?" asked Claire anxiously. The boys didn't answer and just sat on the floor with the others.  
"Oh oh, I want to start!" said Chris. It was obvious to everyone that the boys know each other's secrets and girls know each others'. "Dan, tell us about your last girlfriend."  
All the eyes were directed to Dan, especially the girls'. Dan sighed. "Ok, well, it was in Uni. Her name was Tina. We dated for four months."  
"Why you broke up?" asked Liz.  
"She dumped me. She cheated on me with a medicine student. And then told me about it. She was stupid." Dan laughed to himself, so the others laughed to themselves quietly too.  
"Oh, I've got an idea now," smiled PJ. "Phil, change one clothing item with the person near you."  
Phil looked at Claire, who was sitting right beside him on the floor. He looked at Claire's outfit- she was wearing a floral pinkish dress and dark leggings.  
"Alright." Mumbled Phil.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun." Cheered him Claire, dragged him to the hall and went into a room to take off her dress. The two of them came back after a couple of minutes.  
"What do you think?" chuckled Claire and modeled to her friends while Phil stood by her with the dress on, almost ripping the buttons at the top apart.  
"Well, Phil, the dress… looks very well with those dark jeans, apparently!"  
laughed Charlie.  
"OK, I'm loving this shirt too much, I want to keep it." Said Claire and looked down on Phil's Pokemon's Pikachu and Ash tee. "Well you can, but I'm not keeping that, sorry." Replied Phil awkwardly and went to change to some other tee.  
"I think I have a dare for you, darling," Charlie said and pointe at Liz. "But the boys have to go away first."  
The foursome went to Dan's rooms and tried to listen to the girls' whispers, until the three called them back. PJ opened the room's door and walked towards the girls, the boys behind him. He could see Liz smiling just a second before she surprised him with a big, long kiss. PJ was surprised, but warmth into her kiss, putting his hands on her hips. No one talked until they finally moved away.  
"What was THAT?" asked Dan. He noticed his two friends were as confused as he was, but Charlie and Claire were giggling on the side.  
"Huh, erm, guys, I might have forgot to tell you that... Liz and I sort of dating, you know." Said PJ shyly.  
Everyone was congratulating the new couple and listening to their stories, until Claire recalled the game. "Hey, Chris. Let's see if you can impersonate all of us here."  
"Well, this should be easy." Said Chris arrogantly. He impersonated everyone perfectly, even though he had only met the girls; Dan swearing non-stop, Phil being awkward and sweet, PJ looking sexily at the camera, Charlie giggling and squealing, Liz being shy yet friendly, and finally Claire, Being crabby and excited at the same time.  
"Truth for PJ!" called Dan. "What is the most embarrassing thing that happened to you with a partner?"  
"Well, it kind of a funny story, actually, please don't laugh at me," Opened PJ. "I was in my 12th year and I was at a party with some friends. Late at night my girlfriend and me were making out outside. I was so into the mood that I accidently told her I loved her, for the first time. And then," PJ took a breath. "She looked at me, then ran aside and vomited. It was because she drank too much, but it was terrible."  
They all laughed from PJ's story, Liz patting his shoulder.  
"Charlie!" said Phil. "I dare you… to… do the cinnamon challenge." Charlie looked at him, puzzled. "Are you serious? It'll be easy!"  
"Or that's what you think…" warned her Dan. Phil brought her a cinnamon jar and a spoon. "There you go."  
Charlie took a spoonful of cinnamon and put it in her mouth. At first she made sounds that indicated it was tasty, but after a few seconds she began choking and coughing. "This is horrible! Oh god!" she muttered as a cloud of cinnamon came out of her mouth. Charlie drank to full glasses of water before she could speak. "THAT, was horrific."  
"So, Claire," opened Liz when they sat back. "If you woke up and found that you were invisible, what would you do first?"  
"I guess I'm always invisible anyway, so it wouldn't make any difference for me."  
"Stop it, Claire!" said Charlie.  
"You're not invisible! You're so noisy, how could you ever be invisible?" Phil told her. "Sorry." He added quietly when he realized he was mean.  
"It's ok," laughed Claire. "it's just that… until middle school I was literally invisible. I never ever talked. Guess I still feel like that girl, even if I'm not like that. But," she continued. "If I woke up invisible, I'd probably burst into BBC studios in Cardiff and sneak into a show's set, like Sherlock or something."  
"God, this is boring." Said Dan. "I mean, you're invisible! You could-"  
"Wait, Dan," stopped him PJ. "We haven't given you anything yet."  
"Bring it on, then!" He said confidently as PJ, Chris and Charlie exchanged whispers. "But if someone's giving me Planking again, I'm gonna die." He added, mostly to himself.  
"Alright." Declared Chris finally. "say a name of a person in the room."  
"Claire?"  
"Good. You're going to do The Nervous Game on her." Smiled Chris viciously.  
Dan looked bashfully at Claire, looking for an approval. "Go on," She smiled cheekily. "Let's see you."  
"Alrighty then." Dan got closer to Claire and put his left hand on her ankle. "Are you nervous?" he asked, and Claire shook her head. Dan moved his hand up Claire's leg to her knees and hips, constantly asking her if she's nervous. Truth was, Dan was the nervous one between them. 'This game is nerve racking', he thought to himself, while Claire just shook her head with a playful smile, still wearing Phil's tee.  
"Are you nervous?" He asked as he reached Claire's hips. Dan could see she was uncomfortable, but she said no. He looked at her as he moved his hand towards her waist- she bit her lips, and just a second before he touched her waist, Claire scream "Ok that's enough! Stop!" She got away from his hand quickly, and they both breathed, relieved.  
"Well, that was a tough battle, but Dan is the winner!" exclaimed PJ. They all laughed and told a few more secrets.  
It was quite late when Phil got up on his feet. "Well, I think that's enough for now." He walked to the camera- that the others forgot was even there- said goodbye to the lens and shut it down.

End Of Chapter 4

_Ok well I really, truly, tried to write it better than the last one. What did you think? Was it better? I hope it was. If it wasn't, next one'll be better. Seriously though. It will._  
_See you later guys (Imagine Dan salutes now, you know) *BOOM*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*BOOM*

Phil hummed to himself as he walked back to his flat on a late November morning. He had to fight his urge to throw the bag he was holding in the air or twirl it around or something. It was milk in there, after all, and it'd better get home safe. Just as he got to the building's entrance, he saw Claire walking out with a suitcase.  
"Is it so bad here you're running away now, miss?" he spoke to her.  
Claire laughed lightly. "No, I love it here. I'm just going home for a few days. Good old Longridge."  
"Huh. And why is that?"  
"It's actually my birthday tomorrow, so I'm celebrating it with my family. You're not turning twenty one every day, you know."  
"Oh, happy birthday!" cheered Phil. Claire started walking to the tube station, and Phil walked beside her. They walked silence for some minutes, listening to the London morning sounds.  
"Wait a sec," said Phil suddenly. "We have to celebrate your birthday when you get back then. I mean, as your friends, we would definitely want to have something for you."  
"Awww, that's so sweet, I'd love that!" said Claire, light-hearted. "It is PJ's birthday soon too, isn't it?"  
"Oh yeah. In like two weeks. We can do something for you two, like… a picnic!"  
"Phil. It's the end of November."  
"Oh." Phil frowned, realizing a picnic isn't a possibility. "Well. We'll see."  
Claire grinned. "You're so sweet, but I have to go now." She said as they reached the entrance to the station.  
"Have a good ride and a very very happy birthday, dearly Claire!" wished Phil. The two hugged quickly and Claire went on.  
"See you in a few days!" she called as she walked away.

"We can't go on a picnic, it rained yesterday!" cried Claire to her flat mates on their way out.  
"In Lancashire." Replied Liz calmly. "It's actually quite a nice day today, considering we're in London."  
It was nine days after Claire left, and just last night she got back and was informed that her friends are celebrating her birthday today. The group decided to meet at the spot where Kensington High street turns to Palace avenue, "just near an entrance to Kensington Gardens", as the boys said, "you'll find it".  
Everything went perfectly fine; The three managed to get off at the right station and found the right spot, where Dan, Phil and PJ were already waiting for them ("Chris is out of town" was the excuse for the missing of the mention". A cold-winter sun and blue sky escorted the six whilst their walk through the park, chitchatting and catching up last week's stories. They finally found the perfect tree to sit underneath when the sky got cloudy.  
"Charlie, are you ok?" asked Liz. "You've been texting ever since we left home."  
Charlie looked up from her phone and took a few seconds to come back to reality before talking. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Totally fine." She raised her head now, looking at the sky. "Umm, I think it's going to rain." She alerted the others. Her friends looked up too, squinting their eyes gloomily. "No, it's- it's not going to rain, what are you talking about, it's a beautiful day!" said Phil scornfully when a raindrop fell on his nose.  
"Told you so…" muttered Claire.  
The six wore gloomy faces when PJ had an idea. "Wait! I know a place near close where we can still have our picnic."  
The group started walking quickly through the getting-heavier-rain, guided by PJ, until they reached the Italian Gardens- four beautiful tiny ponds with fountains and a marble roman-looking portico. "There." PJ pointed at the portico.  
"Isn't it, like, a tourist site or something? I thought people aren't supposed to actually go there." Doubted Charlie.  
PJ smiled at her wisely. "Well, do you see any tourist here?". This was true- there wasn't a living soul there beside them. The group ran quickly under the marble roof, drying themselves. They spread PJ's huge checkered picnic blanket on the cold floor, putting all their home-made food on top of it.  
"I made you some Delia Smith brownies!" chirped Dan happily.  
"I helped!" hastened Phil to add.  
"Well I made you some Nigel Slater cupcakes," fired Claire back.  
"I did the topping!" added Charlie, looking up from her phone again, understanding how Phil feels near Dan.  
"Which will be the better pastry?" asked Dan with a formal voice. The boys ate a pancake and a cupcake swiftly whilst the girls took a bit from each. At the end it was decided that they were both evenly delicious; Liz was crowned the great duchess of sandwich-making, Charlie won the title "princess of toppings", PJ was the king of bacon and Phil ended up being somewhat of a peasant, considering his royal friends.  
"Time for presents opening!" cheered Charlie when they finished their meal. "It's your birthdays, after all."  
"But let's make it interesting," suggested Phil. PJ and Claire sat in the middle, facing each other, their friends' bags in front of the two. The rules: each one open a single package at his turn, and has to guess which it is from. PJ was the first one.  
"I'll take… this one," he picked up a dark paper bag and shook it near his ear. "It just sounds like it's wrapped the least." There were two smaller plastic bags inside- one from Phil, which consisted a pack of comic books, and one from Dan, which consisted a collector's edition box of Zelda. A big smile of joy portrayed on PJ's face. "Woah, thanks guys!" PJ said, as it was obvious it was from Phil and Dan. "This is so freakin' awesome!"  
Next was Claire's turn. She picked a bag and opened the package cautiously, careful for the pretty stars-patterned wrapping paper. She took out a pretty, colourful Iron Man hoodie. "Ok, this has to be Liz." Claire smiled widely at her friend. "I love you so so much!"  
After that PJ opened the present from Charlie- a new green hoodie ("A man can never have enough green hoodies, Charlie."), and Claire opened hers from PJ- the newest edition of sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories collection ("Bless you, PJ. Forever and ever!"). PJ got a set of pokaballs, actually consisting various pokemons in them from Claire ("This is what Longridge has to offer." She apologized), and she herself got a new sketchbook and sketching pencils from Charlie ("God, I needed this so badly!").  
"You draw?" asked Phil appreciably.  
"Yeah, you know… sometimes." Claire smiled when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and hung up, seeing it's just her sister. Claire lifted her head and saw Dan smiling his crooked smile. "What?" she asked.  
"Your ringtone it Green Day's 'Whatername'?"  
"Umm, yeah."  
PJ then picked up his last bag and looked at Liz as he took out the neatly-wrapped package. "I was unconsciously saving the best to the end, wasn't I, Lizard?"  
"No, you just didn't want to rip all the wrapping paper." She taunted back. PJ opened it slowly to find a beautiful notebook, hand-made covered with pictures of him and Liz, cartoons, spacey things and random words. "Oh wow, Lizzie, this is beautiful."  
"Look inside." She suggested. PJ opened the notebook and found two colourful pens and an envelope. "What is it?" he asked, looking up at Liz.  
"Well, it's something I was working on recently…" Liz explained. "It's a short story, actually. I wanted you to be the first one to read it."  
"It'd be my honor, dear Lizard." Said PJ and kissed Liz sweetly, ignoring his friends' 'awww!' calls.  
"Well. Last but not least…" said Claire and took her last bag and shook it near her ear. She took the package out, unskillfully wrapped with blue paper. Inside it were three things- a lion hat, a llama hat, and a small white box. Claire opened the box to find a thin silver necklace with a clover pendant. "wow, guys, it's beautiful!" Claire smiled at Phil and Dan, surprised from the perfect choice of gift.  
"You know, so you can feel more like us," explain Phil. "Because we're so cool and everyone wants to be like us."  
Claire laughed. "I was talking about the necklace, but sure thing, Phil."

About an hour after that they decided to start packing everything back.  
"Look. It stopped raining!" smiled Charlie. "Let's take a picture!"  
"At least she stopped laughing from her secret phone things." Mumbled Liz. Everybody was already holding their bags and baskets, but Charlie still dragged Liz and Phil with her towards the pretty Italian fountains, asking PJ to take the picture.  
"Oh, can you hold this please?" Claire asked Dan as she stuck her handbag in his hands. He didn't even get to answer before she ran off to take the picture with the others. Dan looked at them, still standing under the roof, when they were posing for the camera. He was daydreaming in two seconds, and because of his butterfingers, he dropped the handbag and spilled its contents on the floor.  
"Gee, thanks Dan." Claire called as she noticed immediately.  
"Whoops, sorry." Dan said and started putting the things back in the bag when he picked the red big notebook. "Are you studying psychology? Wasn't that history or something?"  
"I major history in Liverpool, but the psychology is kind of enriching."  
"Ohmygod, are your initials 'C. '?" Dan laughed as he opened the notebook and turned the pages.  
"Yes, alright?" Answered Claire angrily. "Claire Scarlett Lewis. Yours are DJ Howell, so I think you can't say anything about stupid initials. And give me that!" She grabbed her notebook when Dan started reading.  
"Alright, alright," Dan said apologetically. "Who's grumpy face now, huh?" he said with a nettling look in his eyes, walking past Claire and towards the main road. Claire tarried behind, grunting some very unpleasant words about Dan, and joined her friends.

**End Of Chapter 6** *BOOM*


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Chapter 7- New Year's Eve Special**

_(Because I can't just wait until real New Year's, can't I?)_

"Liz, who are you talking to?" Asked Charlie while putting her bag on the train's baggage shelf.  
Liz put her hand on her phone's speaker. "It's Peej."  
"Tell him we say hi!" asked Charlie blithely.  
"And a very merry Christmas." Added Claire.  
"Charlie and Claire say hi and merry Christmas." Said Liz to the phone. "He says you too." She told her friends, and then laughed from something PJ said.  
The girls sat together in their train cabin on their way to Manchester. Charlie and Claire were talking about Charlie's horrifying stories from her medicine class, while Liz was still talking on the phone with PJ. Liz was never the sweet-flirty-giggling kind of girl, but she was talking with PJ so much lately, that her flat mates learned to ignore their sweet romantic lovey-dovey comments- "Peej, stop, you're too funny!", "OMG that's exactly what I was thinking!", "Awww, sweetie, you're the best.", and so on. Charlie and Claire knew that most of the time the two were actually talking about deep philosophical kind of things, but they actually had fun rolling their eyes and teasing their friend's new side.  
"Oh yay! I'll watch your Christmas video the moment it's on, promise." Liz smiled as if PJ was right in front of her. There was a moment of silence when she listened to PJ, and then she talked again. "Umm, we'll be back…" Liz thought for a moment and then asked her friends. "When will we be back?"  
"The 30th," replied Claire. "Just before new year's."  
Liz delivered the message to PJ and then again to her friends. "PJ says we're gonna have to do something for new year's."  
"Well actually I have a really big paper to hand in after the holydays, I'd probably want to start working on it." Claire said, rejecting the offer.  
"We'll see." Was all Liz said to her phone, and then continued talking to PJ most of the way, while her friends discussed the real questions of life- Who will win Britain's Got Talent and what is the best Christmas food.

"Heeeeeeello home! We're back!" yelled Claire into the dark empty flat. The three entered their beloved London flat and went right up to the living room, to relax from the long train ride.  
"I can't believe it's already December 31st. The year passed so fast!" said Charlie, astonished. The week the girls spent back home passed very fast- so fast, they stayed another night and came back right at the last day of the year's morning.  
Liz turned the television on. "X Men First Class is on!" She called to her friends. Her two friends came running to the room and crashed on the couch beside her.  
"Ok, I'm only watching this film 'cause it's, like, the best, and then I'm off to study." Claire warned her friends.  
"Same," agreed Liz. "Big test coming up, and there are way too many sonnets to remember."  
Charlie nodded too, and the three sank into the great mutants' universe.

"Hello!"  
"Hello!"  
"Hello!"  
Dan, Phil and PJ broke into their friends' flat, singing as if they were in an a-capella group. Unfortunately, they weren't. The boys found a dark flat and three quiet girls- Claire on the couch, Charlie near the dining table and Liz on the floor, each one with headphones on and piled of papers around her. They were so into their studying, they didn't even notice the boys until they turned the lights on.  
The girls woke up to life, ran to the boys and hugged them for a long time. Liz jumped right into her boyfriend's open arms and kissed him sweetly for a good amount of time. The others were too happy to see each other to even say anything, and besides- this couple was so sweet together, why would someone want to bother them.  
"So what did you think of our Christmas special?" asked Dan after everyone were finished hugging and kissing.  
"Dan, be polite!" reprimanded Phil. "How was your holiday?" he smiled sweetly at the three.  
"It was great, thanks," laughed Claire.  
"And your special was SO GOOD, I mean, literally." Charlie reassured her radio-personas friends.  
"Wait, are you- are you all wearing PJs?" asked PJ, disbelieving.  
"Umm, yeah," replied Liz. "And actually, we have to go back to study. We have really big papers to hand in and tests coming up."  
"WHAT," said Dan loudly. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME. You can't study now! It's New Year's Eve! We came to take you out!"  
"Seriously, girls," agreed PJ. "Stop being such literature-psychology-medicine nerds and come have some fun with us!"  
"We promise you, you won't want to miss tonight, really." Phil added.  
"Well…" Claire tried to object, but the boys could see on the threesome's faces it will be the easiest thing to convince them. It took about two more minutes and three begging puppy faces, and the girls went to change to their best New Year's outfits.  
"Ok, so-" Dan started to say when the girls came out, but lost his voice and it took a few seconds before he could speak again. "So, ready to go?"  
"Ready as we'll ever be." Smiled Charlie, and the six got out of the flat and went to the tube station.  
"Alright then, see you guys," said Phil when they turned to their platform.  
The girls wore surprised faces. "What, where are you going?"  
"Yeah erm I'm not gonna be with you guys tonight. Sorry!" he said and disappeared.  
The group of five, now, shrugged it off and waited for their train. "The underground's going to be a bit busy tonight, so sorry about that…" warned PJ just as the train approached the platform.  
Dan into the girls' eyes and smiled a playful smile as they got on the car. "OK now, ready to have the time of your lives?"

~ End of part 1 ~

_Yayyy it's the end of part 1! Hooray! _  
_so yeah it's gonna have two parts because I'm awesome. Well, not actually, it's just because I wanted to do something else but it didn't fit in here so I decided to do it in another part. and yeah it's short cause I had nothing to write more. Part 2 coming right up!_


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Chapter 7- part 2**

Charlie's POV

"OK, so, what ARE we going to do actually?" I asked when we got off at the Westminster station. I looked at the clock on the wall. "We have, like, two more hours until midnight."  
"Well," Dan opened. "We thought we'll go to some nice pub, just a few blocks away, and then we'll go to see the real thing!"  
"But what _is _the real thing?" demanded Liz. "Pleaaaaase tell us!" she looked at PJ with her big bright eyes.  
"Just be patient!" PJ replied and kissed her on the nose.  
I looked at them as we walked to the pub. During the last three months that Liz dated PJ, she became much more open and outgoing than before, which was kind of weird but it was nice too. I liked her that way, the girl she was with PJ.  
It was much fun, sitting in the pub that night. I never get tired of going out with Liz and Claire, and PJ and Dan are the funniest and sweetest guys I ever met. Yet, now that Phil wasn't there, I kind of felt like a third wheel. We all laughed and had fun together, but Liz and PJ are unseparateble, and obviously there was something going on with Claire and Dan. I mean, it was clearer than the sky on a summer's day, and they were the only two who haven't noticed that yet.  
"So, are we going to see other people later?" I asked. I hoped we will.  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that." PJ reassured me.  
We left the pub after about an hour after we arrived. I didn't feel the adrenaline of New Year's yet (I knew it'd come, though), and I just couldn't wait to get back home and check my Gmail again. I mean, I'm waiting for this mail for two days… I hope everything's ok on the other side of the planet.  
We started walking on Horse Guards Ave to Victoria Embankment. At the end, we could see the beautiful view of the night Thames and the London Eye, and about three million people on the road.  
"You took us to see the main fireworks show!" I squealed the moment we got to the main road, and the guys just grinned.

PJ's POV

The place looked just as I imagined- and remembered from last year; tons of people everywhere, no air, and the feeling of a new year coming. I was so happy to be there, especially with Liz leaning on my arm. Even though we were dating for three months, I still got a warm feeling every time I was with her- like when we kissed, earlier this evening. It was just magical.  
We all stood there in silence, staring at the action on the street, until Dan talked. "Well let's get closer then! We want to see the show, don't we?"  
I knew this would be the hard part, getting to the fence without losing any of us. I just hoped the other three will stand near us, as I leaded Liz to the other side of the road. I could see Dan and Claire a few meters away, but I just lost sight of Charlie. Oh well, she'd probably be fine.  
"So what do you think, Lizard?" I asked my curly girlfriend who stood just beside me, leaning on the fence, swallowing every piece of landscape with her eyes.  
"It's beautiful. Very London-y." She smiled at me with her beautiful smile. "I think it's is going to be the best New Year's Eve EVER."

Dan's POV

"Finally! We made it!" I took a deep dramatic breath when I finally got to the fence, and made Claire laugh. I loved making her laugh. Usually I made people laugh without even trying, but with her I wasn't even able to talk. Like earlier this evening, when I froze as she walked out. I was so stupid! But she looked so pretty in her jeans and soft blue jumper. Ugh, what is wrong with me?!  
"This is really beautiful, you know." Claire smiled and looked over at the Thames and big ferris wheel. "Thanks for taking us here tonight."  
"Daniel's London Tourist Agency, at your service any time!" I bowed as much as I could and could see Claire rolling her eyes. "Where's Charlie, actually?" I asked when I noticed she was missing.  
"Probably lost." Claire replied simply. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." After a few moments of silence she talked again. "So umm how much time before the big fireworks thingie?" She asked. I looked at the time on my phone. "About… fifteen minutes. You won't miss it, I promise."

Charlie's POV

So obviously I was the one to get lost when we went through the crowd. At first I was a bit scared, but then I located the other four away from me, so it was fine. I looked around, charmed, when I noticed the guy leaning on the fence beside me. He looked familiar- too familiar. I knew it was impossible, but I gave it a shot.  
"Jack?" I asked, tapping on the guy shoulder.  
He turned around to face me, and it was really him. I wanted to laugh and hug him at the same time, but did neither. "Oh, hi, do I know you? You looked familiar."  
"We met at a store downtown a few weeks ago." I told him. After some moments of silence I gained the courage to talk to him again. "So why are you alone here tonight?"  
"I actually lost my friends in the crowd." He laughed lightly.  
"So did I," I replied and smiled. "I mean, Dan and PJ and the girls are here somewhere…" I looked around, but couldn't find them.  
"Wait, you're friends with Dan and PJ? My Dan and PJ?" jack asked and I nodded. "That's nice! Can't believe they abandoned you though."  
"Well, at least I can spend the last minutes of the year with a nice guy like yourself." I said sheepishly.  
"Yes you can," he smiled at me, then looked at his watch. "And there are three more of them."

Liz's POV

I felt like I'm falling in love with London at this moment. I have always loved London, but it was just so beautiful this night, I couldn't stop smiling. And especially I loved the guy I was with in this beautiful city. The feeling of PJ beside me still gave me butterflies- his hands around my waist, hugging me from the back, the way my head lied on his chest so perfectly.  
"This is so amazing, Peej," I said. "I mean, everything is just so incredible. The pub, and now this, it's ju-"  
"I love you, Lizzie," He said suddenly. "You know that? I love you so, so much."  
I turned to look at his face. I was in shock. Not because he loved me- although I could only wish for a guy like PJ to love me- but because he has never said it before. I looked into his deep, warm beautiful green eyes before I answered. "I love you too, Peej. Much more then I should." I smiled and lifted my face to kiss him. Our lips touched just when people started counting down like crazy, but I didn't care. PJ's lips were so soft and sweet, and he kissed me so gently and passionately at the same time. How could I care about the crazy people around me, when in this guy's arms, I just felt in paradise?

Claire's POV

"SIX!" Me and Dan shouted at the top of our throats. "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"  
We laughed loudly as everyone around screamed like crazy. "Happy new year Dan!" I wished my incredibly tall friends.  
"Happy new year, Claire!" He smiled at me, his adorable crooked smile crossing his face. And those dimples! Ugh! I mean, was he trying to drive me crazy on purpose?  
I could see Dan trying to say me something, but there was so much noise and screams and kissing sounds and fireworks, I didn't hear a thing.  
"What?" I shouted.  
Yet again I could see Dan mouth something, but I didn't understand a bit.  
"WHAT?" I shouted and got closer to him, trying to hear him. He smelled like aftershave and confetti.  
"I SAID," Dan shouted in my ear, and then lowered his voice, realizing I can hear him now. "I said, you look beautiful tonight."  
I turned to look into his eyes, his dark brown eyes that are so similar to mine, only deeper. I couldn't say a thing. My neck started hurting from having to lift my face to look at Dan's for so long. Luckily, at this point Dan placed his hands on the back of my head and pressed his lips onto mine.

End Of Chapter 7

_Hope you had fun reading this chapter like I had fun writing it;) Actually it can be kind of an Imagine, if you just put your name there instead of the written names, isn't it? I don't know. :)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Charlie just landed on the couch with her soup bowl when her phone rang.  
"Who's this?" asked Claire, already sitting on the couch, mouthful of soup. Charlie looked at her phone. The number was withheld.  
"I don't know." She said curiously and answered the call. "Hello?"  
"Erm, yeah, hi, Charlie?" said a manly voice.  
"Yeah…" grumbled Charlie. "Who is it?"  
"It's, umm, it's Jack. Jack Harries. Jacksgap, you know." The guy- apparently Jack Harries- said shyly.  
"Oh well, hi- hi Jack," Charlie whispered, not wanting Claire to hear the name. She got up from the couch and walked to her room.  
"Really?" Claire called after her. "until we finally get a break from studying and do something together, you abandon me for some bloke on the phone?"  
Charlie closed the door behind her, blocking Claire's protests. "How are you, Jack?"  
"I'm good, thanks." Replied Jack quietly. There were a couple of seconds of awkward silence before Jack spoke again. "Listen, umm, Charlie. I called because- well- Do you want to go out with me? Like, on a date."  
Charlie was dumbfounded. "Jack, I… I don't- maybe, I guess." Only then she realized she had never given him her number. "How did you get my number, actually?"  
"Well it took me two days, obviously. The first day I was perplexed. The second one I had enlightenment- I remembered you said you were friends with Dan and PJ and so. So I called Dan and he gave me your number."  
"Why were you perplexed?" asked Charlie, flattered, but mostly curious.  
"Listen. I can't stop thinking about you since two days ago." Said Jack fiercely. "I wasn't even sure your name was Charlie, ok? But that kiss on New Year's, it was just-"  
"Umm listen, Jack," Charlie stopped him. She closed her eyes and tried her best to be nice. "I'll- I mean- it was New Year's Eve, you know? It was midnight, and you were there, and just looked very kissable…"  
Silence. "It was amazing." Jack said finally.  
"Listen, I'm- I really want to meet with you," said Charlie- which was true. "I'll text you, alright?" she continued- intending on doing that later, really. "OK well bye, have a nice day!" she finished and ended the call quickly. She had to calm down and understand what the hell had just happen.

Liz knocked on PJ's front door and Jamie opened.  
"Hi, umm, is PJ here? I really need to talk to him." She said.  
"Yeah, sure," replied Jamie. "He's in his room." Jamie went away and Liz walked to PJ's room. As she got closer, she could hear him playing, and put her ear on the door, trying to hear better.  
"… I get angry too, well I'm a lot like you," PJ sang softly. "…When you're standing at a crossroad and don't know which path to choose, let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong, I'll stand by you…"  
Liz smiled to herself when she recognized the song, and quietly walked in. PJ stopped playing and lifted his eyes to her. "Hey, Lizard!" he said happily and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Listen, Peej, I have to talk to you about something." Said Liz, wearing a serious face, and sat on PJ's bed.  
"Sure, what is it?" asked PJ and sat on the chair in front of her.  
Liz took out her phone and handed it to PJ. "So I got this email this morning…"  
PJ's eyes fluttered over the screen as he read the short message. When he finished, he lifted his eyes to look at Liz with disbelief, and then read it again.  
"I don't even know how she got my email address, probably via twitter or tumblr," explained Liz. "But… I don't know. I just felt like sharing this with you."  
PJ smiled sweetly. "OK. First of all, I assure you that most of my subscribers aren't that wacko. Second, she's obviously just some mental fifteen year old. Just forget about it."  
"She did say 'don't you dare hurt him, or I _will _find you." Defined Liz, a scared look in her eyes.  
PJ got up and sat on the bed next to her, hugging her shoulders. "Alright, listen to me now, sweetie. She's just a weird teenage girl that's apparently in love with me for some reason-"  
"She definitely has a reason," interrupted Liz cheekily.  
PJ ignored the comment. "-And I don't care if it's a crazy girl, or a creepy old man, or a big scary monster," He hugged Liz tightly. "I'll always protect you, and I'll always defend you, and I'll always stand by you."  
Liz laughed. "Ironic, isn't it?"  
"What? What is? What?"  
Liz just rolled her eyes and drugged her confused boyfriend on for a kiss.

Claire was taking out the bins and just walked back in when she saw Chris coming down the stairs.  
"Hey, Chris!"  
"Why hello there, little miss Claire!" Chris rhymed and smiled at her.  
Claire smiled back. "Long time no see, huh? How you've been, Chris?"  
"Y'know, just chillin'," he replied. "hangin'… makin' some videos."  
"You're telling me? Your last animal impressions video was _hilarious_!" cheered Claire and started laughing, remembering the video once again.  
"Why thank you." Chris smirked and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "So what's new in Claire-land? I'm hearing there's some action, you know…" Chris raised his eyebrows and lifted his eyes, pointing at Dan and Phil's flat.  
Claire blushed and looked at her shoes. "Yeah, I dunno… It's- well- I dunno… haven't heard from him since New Year's."  
Chris seemed to be ignoring her and saying his thoughts aloud. "You know, I've always loved the name Claire. All of the Claires I've met were super-sweet. My first dated was called Claire…" he smiled of that memory, and then frowned. "She ended up hating me, actually."  
Claire laughed. "We should hang out more, you know? I forgot how awesome you are to hang out with."  
"Well I'd love that, sugar." Claire goggled at him, squinting her eyes. "No-not sugar? Alright, alright!" he took it back.  
Claire smiled with satisfaction. "So just give us a call next time you're around, eh?"  
"Coolio." Chris grinned and walked out to the cold January night.

**End Of Chapter 8**

_Yeah so this was just a nice short chapter... hope you like it :) Next chapter will be up soon! As long as I don't slack off with school and stuff, ya know.. ;)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Charlie walked into the flat and took her beautiful, black, feminine coat off. "Home, finally! I missed you, home!" she called and crashed on the couch.

"I believe your final test went well?" Claire grinned from the other side of the blue couch, taking her eyes off of the telly screen.  
"It did! I feel really good about it, you know?" grinned Charlie. "and I believe your paper is finished and ready for tomorrow?"  
"Ready as it'll ever be. I'm so happy I'm done with it, so don't even understand."  
The two girls cuddled with their broad fluffy blankets in front of the film, enjoying the feeling of the weight off their shoulders after a very hard winter break. A few minutes later Liz walked in the room with her phone in her hands. "Ok girls. Confession time."  
'Confession Time' was an ancient tradition between those three. It started in year seven, when they had one of their slumber parties; each of them confessed about something, and ever since then it was a rule- whenever one of them calls "confession time", it means something has been going on. It means, that each of them has to tell something that has been happening in her life lately, and the other two have to just listen.  
The girls threw some big pillows on the floor and snuggled up with their blankets- just as the tradition said.  
"OK, listen." Opened Liz. "You remember that hate email I got three weeks ago from PJ's subscriber?" Charlie and Claire nodded. Liz frowned. "I got some more. Since the beginning of the month, I got another two hate emails, five hate anon messages on tumblr, three on twitter, and four girls walked to me on the street and started questioning me."  
Charlie and Claire were startled. "wow… I thought this only happened to, like, girlfriends of mega-famous people." Wondered Claire.  
"Don't even let it get to you." Advised Charlie. "no doubt you know for yourself PJ is handsome and intelligent. He is well-known on the web, so no wonder he will be desired by some girls. But think of it that way- he could have pick any girl he wanted, but he chose you. And he loves you, and he is very loyal to you."  
Liz smiled, thanking god for having clever Charlie as a best friend.  
"And anyway, Liz. You survived nine year's talent show- you can survive anything." Added Claire, sarcastic as always.  
Charlie and Liz laughed, remembering the horrible event. "Alright, Claire hun, you're next."  
Claire blinked. "Did you just call me Claire-hun? Well never mind." She took a deep breath and started to confess. "Ok, so I guess the rumor has already got to you- the one about me and Dan." The other two nodded fiercely, wanting to hear the details. Claire continued. "So it's true. Well, sort of. We did kiss at December 31st, and it was amazing- truly amazing. And actually I think I managed to- stupidly- totally fall for him. But…" now it was Claire's turn to frown. "He barely talked to me ever since. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he didn't even asked me about my term finals or anything. I don't know."  
"Well, hun, you know what's the only solution to those kinds of problems." Said Liz knowingly. Claire raised her eyebrows, and Charlie answered. "You go talk to him! So being so insecure! We don't live in the eighteenth century, he doesn't have to make all the moves."  
"And you've known him long enough." Liz continued. "You are still good friends, if not a couple. Just go talk to him already!"  
"Because if not," noted Charlie. "We will have to talk to him for you."  
"Alright, alright!" called Claire, terrified from the thought of what her friends could tell Dan. "Why did I choose to have two genius annoying girls as friends, tell me."  
Liz laughed and Charlie bit her lip. "Well, define genius, because I think I got myself in some deep trouble."  
Claire and Liz looked at her with expectation. "OK, so umm recently I've been going out- well, more like meeting up, with- well- with Jack Harries."  
The jaws of the other two dropped, and when Charlie saw they couldn't talk, she continued. "We've gone out three times since New Year's- we kissed at midnight. We haven't actually done much other than just talk. He's a really sweet boy actually. And that's the problem- I think he has a huge crush on me, and last time I saw him we kind of ended up making out- I just went with the flow, you know? But…"  
"Girl. Are you serious. What the hell is the problem there? Just make it official! He is a fucking gorgeous young man." Stated Claire.  
"Well yeah, he definitely is, and he is a damn good kisser… problem is… you remember that guy I've been pen-paling the last year? I think I love him."  
The girls wrinkled their eyebrows. "Char," said Liz. "You've never even met him. And Jack is basically standing here, begging you to accept him."  
"I know, but… This guy I've been pen-paling- I know I've never told you his name, but I just can't ok?- he's… different. He's special. And Jack… I don't know."  
The three got up from the floor. "OK, so, what happens now?" asked Claire.  
Liz, the most heartened one from the conversation, started explaining. "You," she pointed at Charlie. "are going to call Jack right now and tell him you want to see him tomorrow, and then you'll tell him there's nothing going on between you two." Charlie nodded, knowing it's is the right thing to do.  
"And you, " Liz pointed at Claire. "Are going upstairs right now and ask Dan what the hell is his problem."  
"But-"  
"No buts." Stated Liz and walked to her room.

Charlie opened her phone and dialed Jack's number.  
"Hello?" She heard his deep, calm voice.  
"Hey, Jack? It's Charlie."  
"Oh hey Charlie! I've waited for you to call!" replied Jack happily.  
"Listen, can we meet tomorrow? For coffee or something?" Spelt Charlie quickly.  
"Sure thing!" Jack said, joyful from the thought that Charlie really want him as much as he wants her. "I'll text you the details, alright?"  
"Yeah I'd love that, thanks. See you tomorrow!"  
Charlie ended the call and breathed. Now I only have to actually talk to him, she thought to herself.

Claire knocked on Dan and Phil's flat door, only then realizing she was still wearing her Winnie the Pooh PJs. 'What the heck', she thought. 'I'm about to lose my dignity anyway'.  
Phil opened the door. "Hey Claire, what's up?"  
"Everything's just great, thanks." She smiled of the sight of Phil- just because she always did. How couldn't she? He was so sweet-looking. She thought of the gift they bought him for his birthday tomorrow- a huge lion teddy and a spacey backpack, to match his coat. It only made her smile more- and then she remembered Dan.  
"Oh, wait, it Dan here? I kind of need to talk to him."  
Phil looked at Claire suspiciously; he knew she and Dan barely talked the last couple of weeks, and actually knew why. But he only nodded. "Sure, he's in his room."  
Claire walked right up to Dan's bedroom and saw him editing some new video.  
"Umm, Dan?" she said quietly. He turned around in his chair and looked at her, surprised. "Claire."  
"Yeah, erm, listen," Claire stuttered. "I just- well- I- You know- I mean- I wanted to-"  
"Can you stop playing with you hair?" asked Dan. "It's really distracting." Only then Claire realized she was doing it, but it was an old habit of hers. She took a deep breath and walked in, sitting on Dan's great bed.  
"Alright. It's just- what is wrong with you? You kissed me nearly a month ago and barely talked to me ever since! Have I done something wrong? Because it feels like it."  
Dan rolled closer to her with his chair. "What? Claire! You've done nothing wrong. Nothing at all." He swallowed, and then continued. "I just… I was scared. I like you, a lot. And I think you're so very special. But you've never showed any affection- at least not romantically- towards me until that night. I was worried that it was a coincidence. And I was scared that even if you do like me, I'll hurt you somehow. And you see? I was right!"  
Claire got up from the bed and leaned down to Dan's face, putting her hands on his shoulders. "How do you think I like you know?" she smiled and said quietly, almost silent, and got closer to Dan's face until their lips touched.

Liz closed her notebook angrily and opened her laptop instead. She couldn't concentrate in her writing; she was still worried, even after her pep-talk with her friends. She logged on to tumblr and found saw she has a new inbox.  
"Great. Another hate anon. Fun." She said to herself and opened her inbox. The message actually wasn't annonymus- it was from a girl with the url 'y0utube-ruined-my-1ife'. Liz was worried that those girls got so confident that they send their messages using their identity, but started reading.

_Hello there,_  
_You're PJ's girlfriend, right? The Lizard? I'm not sure it's you, but let's say it is._  
_Anyway, I've been a subscriber of him for two years now. I allow myself to say that I know him pretty well. I've seen him being crazy, being weird, being serious- and I've seen him grow up._  
_My point is, he looks so happy in the last months. Truly happy. He always says that he think the most important question to ask a person is if they're happy. I think that only since you start dating he can answer that with a 'yes'._  
_So well yeah, I think it is so great that you two dating and that he finally found love. Obviously I'd love to be with him just like any other girl, but I think your perfect for each other and you're super-sweet. Good luck and all that (:_

Liz finished reading the message, and then read it twice again. At the end, almost tearing, she whispered a genuine, silent "thank you!" to her empty room.

**End Of Chapter 9**

_OK so I know it's getting all weird annoying and stuff, and next chapter is going to be rubbish, but I just wanted to thank you all so, SO much for your reviews and follows and stuff because every signle one of them makes my day and I just love you all too much ok I'll live you alone now byeeeeeee_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_A\N: Uuggghhhh I'm so so genuenly sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just had a hard week in school and in general and just... hard. And I wrote this chapter so long ago and I just couldn't type it in and just... you don't even want to know. Well anyway, enjoy this terrible chapter and TTYL_

It was a stormy winter day, with heavy showers and thunder storms. No one, in the whole of London, felt like going out. That's why Charlie, Liz and Claire were hanging at Dan and Phil's heated flat- the heat broke in theirs.  
Dan and the girls were sitting in the living room with lots of blankets and a big bowl of popcorn, while Phil washed the dishes and made everyone hot chocolate.  
Charlie couldn't quite concentrate on the conversation. She could hear her friends blabbering about Joss Whedon's last film, but her mind was somewhere else, far away. To be specific, her mind was in the small café she was at a couple of days ago, when she finally talked to Jack.

*Flashback*

During the whole meeting, Charlie tried to avoid the reason she met with Jack in the first place. They small-talked about all kinds of things- Jack's channel, Charlie's medicine class, the weather etc. Now, Charlie was about to finish her waffle, and she knew it's the time to "break up" with Jack- if you can break up with someone you have never even dated.  
Jack finished the last of his cappuccino and put his hands on the table. "listen, Charlie, I wanted to tell you that-"  
"No, you listen, Jack," stopped him Charlie, trying to gain confidence. She took a deep breath. "so I'm having the best time with you, and you're the sweetest guy. But… I'm getting the feeling you like me too much. And it can't work between us. Not any time soon, anyway."  
Jack didn't look surprised, only a bit sad. "Why?" he asked.  
"For the last year or so, I've been pen-paling a guy I met on the internet. I've never met him, but…" Charlie swallowed. "I think I love him."  
"Oh." Said Jack and looked at his hands. "Where's he from, then?"  
Jack seemed so sad and depressed; Charlie just spilled everything for the first time. She felt she owed him at least that. "His name is Troye Sivan. He's from Australia."  
"Umm, Charlie?" jack looked up at her and slowly raised an eyebrow. "you know that he's eighteen, and he's gay, right?"  
Charlie's eyes widened. "What?"  
"Yeah, he's a youtuber. Met him a couple of times. Nice guy."  
"WHAT?"  
"Wonder how you didn't know that…"  
Charlie was left breathless. "I have to go now." She spilled out and grabbed her bag, leaving some money on the table. "Sorry, Jack." She mumbled and left the place.

Phil's voice had awoken Charlie back to reality. "Alright, relationship pop quiz!" he called from the kitchen and everyone turned their heads to the wall between the rooms. "Liz and Peej, what is the best film _ever_?"  
"Ugh, Philip darling," Liz called back. "PJ is not even here."  
Phil's head popped from the kitchen's doorway, checking if Liz was right. "Oh." He went into the kitchen and came back with a tray of hot chocolate cups. "What is the best film ever, then?"  
Liz smiled knowingly. "Well, for PJ it's probably _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_, or _Lost in Translation_, and for me it's… _Never Let me Go _or… _Finding Neverland_, I guess."  
The rest of the group giggled, hearing the difference between their interests. "Yeah, we're not really into the same genre.." explained Liz sheepishly.  
"Dan and Claire!" called Phil once again with his 'Internet News' voice. "What is, the _best _Pokémon?"  
"Charmender!" said Claire immediately, just when Dan said "Mewtwo!"  
"What?" they both gasped and looked at each other.  
"How could you possibly think Charmender is the best?" cried Dan.  
"How could you possibly think he isn't?"  
Dan sighed. "Guess there's only one way to find out. Pokémon battle."  
"Fine," sighed Claire and started looking through the video games pack. "I haven't played in a really long time though, but Charmender is still-"  
"Umm, Claire," Phil stopped her. "I don't think he meant the video game."  
"Obviously," Dan confirmed, already standing up. "We're playing real-life Pokémon, Hun." He said and grabbed a Mewtwo stuffed puppet.  
Claire gave the boys a 'you-are-so-fucking-weird-and-retarded-what-the-he ll-but-I'll-go-with-it-anyway' look. "Ok, so… what's my Charmender… thingy?"  
"I have a Charmender t-shirt?" suggested Phil.  
"You are not actually doing this, are you?" asked Liz, burying her face in the pillows when Phil came back with the shirt. Dan and Claire stood in front of each other, a few meters away, in their best battle positions.  
"You may begin!" said Phil formally, raising his hands.  
The battle was a mess; Dan was using his best Mewtwo moves, Claire was shouting random words that sounded to her like attacks, Phil tried to count the remaining lives unsuccessfully, Charlie tried to cheer from the side and Liz hid under the covers, pretending she doesn't know any of them.  
Phil declared Charmender is about to faint, and Dan started to do a happy dance, when Claire got closer to him. "And now, my final attack."  
"Bring it!" teased Dan.  
Suddenly, Claire jumped on his back and wrapped her arms way too tight around his throat. "Damn, you're tall…" she mumbled. "Now admit Charmender is the best!"  
"Or what?" croaked Dan, trying to get her off of him, fighting her legs around his waist. (nothing sexual there, ok? You perverts.)  
"Or… I'll do this!" said Claire and started poking his neck.  
Dan screamed with high-peached voice. "No! stop it! Stop!"  
Charlie and Liz lifted their eyes from their magazines and stared at the screaming couple. "Someone should really take a picture of this." Said Liz dully.  
"Already taken care of." Replied Phil from the dining table, where he sat with his laptop.  
"I'm so tweeting this." Added Charlie.  
The three got back to their interests when they heard Claire scream loudly and then laugh hysterically. "Dan!... Stop!... How did you… know…" she said between laughs. Claire was off of Dan's back now, and the two were in the middle of an intense neck-poking and tickling fight. After a couple of minutes of that, the couple fell laughing on the floor.  
"How the hell did you know I was only ticklish in around the waist?" Claire asked.  
Dan smirked sweetly. "ever since our Nervous Game. You were panicking when I reached that spot. It was quite obvious."  
"You're and idiot. A genius idiot stalker." Replied Claire and pushed Dan playfully.  
"And you're and idiot sweetheart." Dan smiled again, his dimples showing.  
"You both are idiots, ok?" said Liz.  
The couple started laughing hysterically once again- which was soon followed by three pillows thrown at their heads.

**End Of Chapet 10**

_A\N: I said I'll talk to you later, didn't I? well now it's later! Umm anyways, I'm truthfully sorry for this aweful chapter- I only wrote it so I can put the neck-poking thing in. Well I have good news and bad news. Bad news are that I'm so so busy with school work and this whole "being social" thing, it'll probably take me ages to upload. But the good news are that I'm also writing a Dan imagine AND I found a DW songfic I started writing a while ago, so I'm writing these two too! Just to let you know. Well sorry I wasted your time don't hate me bye_


End file.
